Alexandria
by wickedlover2351
Summary: When Anna and Kritoff have a baby girl, it is born with the same icy-blue eyes the Elsa has and they think she might have also been born with Elsa's powers. Will Elsa help the girl learn to use them or will she lock herself away in her room and shut out her sister and her new niece? Will other events during all this get in the way? Post-movie. Multi-Chapter.
1. Prologue

**Alexandria: Prologue**

She looked up from her paperwork as Kai made his way into her study, though he was moving as quietly as he could, he knew she would hear him, she had excellent ears.

"Good evening, your Majesty." He said, stopping about three feet from her desk to address her.

"Good evening, Kai, what can I help you with?" She replied, leaning on her left elbow to support her head and closing her eyes, she had had a long day and was ready to go to bed but the novel-like document that Wesleton had sent as an apology for the Duke's behavior during his visit nagged at her mind all day and she was _just now _getting to it.

"It's happening." Kai said in a serious tone.

The Queen's eyes snapped open and a shiver ran down her spine. This was it, the thing her, her sister AND Kristoff had been waiting to happen for the last nine months.

"Where is she?" The Queen asked with panic filling her usually calm and refined voice.

"The infirmary, your Majesty." Kai said softly "She has been in labor for about two hours."

"And why wasn't I told?" The Queen half-yelled as she sprung up from her chair and made to walk out the door, but Kai put a hand up and stopped her.

"The princess prefers that you not see her the way she is, I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean but I thought you might be able to make some sense of it. She had one of the nurses send for me so I could retrieve you"

"I don't care what her preferences are; I am going to be there when the child is born."

"Yes, your Majesty, I will lead the way." Kai said already knowing that the Queen had no idea where the infirmary was due to the fact that she had never really been injured badly enough to be placed there.

As the rounded the corner Elsa could her screaming and saw a distressed Kristoff pacing in the hallway.

"They won't let me go in there." He explained desperately to his sister-in-law.

"That happens to be tradition, Kristoff, I'm sorry." She explained after asking Kai to talk to the nurses why the Queen was in the infirmary and to ask her sister if she could be there during her labor.

"Figures." Kristoff said kicking up imaginary dust on the floor, returning to his usually grumpy demeanor.

"Your Majesty?" Kai said reappearing at the doorway. "The princess is ready for you."

Elsa's heartbeat quickened as she entered the room to see a very pregnant looking redhead lying on a hospital bed and about six nurses moving about the room, all with a different job they were obviously doing. Then a soft grief-stricken cry reached the platinum blonde's ear and snapped her out of her daze.

"Anna…" Elsa said looking at her baby sister's face and walking over to her. Happy that she had chosen pants and a blouse today instead of her normal ice dress, she knelt at her sister's side, waiting for Anna to say something.

"Thank you, for coming, I thought you might have refused when Kai didn't return but I guess I was wrong." Anna said breathily to her sister, looking into the older girls icy-blue eyes.

"I'll always be here for you, Anna." Elsa replied putting her right arm around her sister's shoulders and lacing the fingers of her free hand with Anna's to provide extra support for the red-head.

"Alright, Princess, it looks like one more push and your little bundle of joy will be out." The head nurse said looking between Anna's legs.

"I can't, I can't do it, I'm sorry." Anna cried as she turned her head into her older sibling's shoulder.

"Don't say that, Anna, you can do this and we both know it, I mean come on you saved an entire kingdom from freezing over, you can do it, don't give up." Elsa whispered to her crying mess of a sister.

Feeling more confident in herself than ever before Anna put all of her remaining strength into one last push, and it seemed like the world had stopped and everything was silent and then a small but very loud cry was heard from the newest addition to the royal family.

Elsa pried her crushed left hand from her sister's and tried to stand up to get a better look at the child but before she could Anna pulled her back down.

"Please don't leave me." Anna said, tears in her eyes.

"I won't, I promise." Elsa said kissing the ginger on her forehead and hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations, Princess Anna, you and Kristoff are the proud parents of a little baby girl." The head nurse said handing a small human wrapped in a pink blanket to Anna with a smile.

"Thank you, for everything." Elsa whispered to the nurse who just nodded in return. She turned to her sister to see a tear roll down the red-head's cheek.

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa said, in a scared tone.

"No, she is just so beautiful." Anna said, running a hand over the baby's head.

"Do you want me to get-"

"No, I'll ask for Kristoff when I want him." Anna cut her sister off. "Do you want to hold her?" Anna said looking up at her sibling.

"Do you think it's a good idea, I mean, I might-"Without letting Elsa finish, Anna set the small girl in Elsa arms and smiled up at her older sister.

"You'll be fine." Anna whispered, trying not to be too loud around the newborn.

Elsa looked down at her newborn niece and smiled at the girl. Just then, the baby's eyes opened and she looked up at her aunt. Elsa gasped when she saw the icy-blue color of the child's irises and wondered in the moment something she hadn't thought of before…

Did the baby have ice powers too?


	2. Favors

**Alexandria: Chapter One-Favors**

After the baby was born Anna and Kristoff named it Alexandria Rose, Rose being the middle name. Everything was pretty much back t normal for everyone, well, mostly everyone, that is.

Elsa sat in her study with her head in her hands. She had about four more trade policies and that stupid 24 page whatever-it-was from Wesleton she still had to do, not only that but it was Monday, AND she had probably the worst migraine in the world due to her niece crying and keeping EVERYONE awake. That wasn't all the world had thrown at her though, her period started that week and she felt like there was a knife lodged in her gut and she was light headed due to the fact that she might possibly be bleeding to death, or that's what it felt like anyway.

Just then the bells began to ring in the near-by church which meant it was noon, which was good for the Queen because she was starving and needed food before her head exploded.

Elsa stood and walked out of her study with her eyes closed, rubbing her temples. She walked down to the kitchen to see what they were eating that day and noticed that Kristoff and Anna were fighting about something.

"I just don't think that is how you are supposed to do it." Kristoff said looking down at the baby that was stationed lying on the edge of the long table in the dining room, sleeping.

"I think you're wrong." Anna replied in a very 'matter-of-fact' tone.

'Oh, god, what is it _now?_" Elsa thought standing in the doorway and staring at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't cry so much if you'd do it-" He was cut off when Anna noticed Elsa was in the room.

"I bet Elsa would know! Hey, can you give your opinion on the subject; I mean you cared for me when I was a baby right?" Anna spoke to Elsa as Elsa slowly began to walk towards the couple and their newborn.

"Um…sure, I guess, I don't really remember but I can give my opinion." Elsa said with a yawn and a raised eyebrow.

"Should we let the baby sleep in our room or not?" Kristoff cut in loudly.

"What do you think, Kristoff?" The Queen snapped at him, obviously not in the mood for his attitude that happened to be worse than her sister's.

"I think it should." Kristoff said to the Ice Queen, figuring he was already correct and arrogantly smirking in her face.

"Well I think you're a fool," Elsa turned and looked at Anna and looked back to Kristoff, who was acting like a child. "If you keep the baby in your room it will get used to sleeping there and want to sleep with you all the time, even when she is older. If she is crying in the middle of the night, like we all know she is, maybe she is cold, or hungry, or she has a dirty diaper, or maybe something scared her. Maybe you should stop looking at me like that before I do something I'll regret, because I'm really not in the mood for your shit, Kristoff and maybe you should back the hell off, yes?" Elsa said her voice getting a little louder and her eyebrow a little higher. "Maybe you should listen to my sister and shut your mouth." Elsa ended.

And with that being said walked into the kitchen whilst running her hand through her bangs that were always left out of the usual braid her hair was always in.

"Adrianne? Are you in here?" Elsa said, looking around for her favorite cook.

"Yes, I'm in the pantry." A voice came from the large food storage room.

"Good, what are you making for lunch?" Elsa said sitting down on a bar stool and putting her head down on the counter, her stomach growling.

"I haven't figured that out yet, dear." Adrianne said as she walked out of the room to greet her favorite of the two sisters. She had always loved both of them and would never tell Anna that she favored Elsa but Elsa was just more well-kept and refined, like a princess should be, or Queen, anyway.

"Well, you should make soup…tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." Elsa said her stomach getting louder at the mention of nice, warm food. The truth was, just because Elsa didn't mind the cold, didn't mean she liked cold food, unless it was ice cream, she liked ice cream…

"Oh, god, Elsa get your shit together." Elsa said quietly to herself noticing that she was only making herself hungrier.

"Hey…Elsa?" A soft voice came from the door.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa said lifting her head up, only to slam it back down on the counter, making her headache resurface.

"Can you do me a favor? Something _really_ important to me?" Anna said putting her arms around her sister's waist and squeezing lightly, as she was told earlier that day that it was Elsa's *cough* 'time of the month'

"Depends on what it is." Elsa mumbled turning her head so her left cheek was pressing against the hardwood of the counter.

"Can you watch Alex? Only for a couple hours, I just need to talk to Kristoff and I can't do that and try to keep her in check too, just for a couple hours, Elsa? Please?" Anna said, kissing her sister's exposed cheek and hugging a little tighter.

Elsa was thinking, Anna knew that due to the furrowed brow and the crease in her forehead. Elsa didn't want to deal with a fussy baby and then deal with papers and THEN deal with hunger and cramps but she just had to open her eyes and she Anna's face, open and pleading, begging her to watch Alex for just a few hours.

"I guess a couple hours wouldn't be _terrible_." Elsa said sitting up straight.

"Hooray! Ok so, I'll give her bottle and some diapers and you can just put her crib in your study I mean you are going to stay in there, right? And you guys can play and read together and get to know each other! It'll be great!" Anna half-shouted, excited that she could take a break from her handful-of-a-newborn to have some time with Kristoff.

"Ok, ok, ok, just calm down, I'm going to eat something first. Just give her to me, and I'll take care of everything else." Elsa said standing and hugging her sister back before walking out into the dining room where a pouting Kristoff sat, hoping that Elsa said yes.

"Ok, here ya go, you baby niece." Anna said handing the sleeping baby to Elsa. "Here is the baby bag with all the necessities and I'll have Kai put the crib in your study ok? I love you, Ellie. Come on, Kristoff. By the way, thank you for taking her on such short notice, I know you have a meeting today, bye!"

And Elsa stood there, eyes going wide as dinner plates, she DID have a meeting today, didn't she?

**next chapter will be called "Family Resemblance" in which the plot will begin**


	3. Family Resemblance

**Alexandria: Chapter Two-Family Resemblance **

Elsa decided that she was going to stay in her study all that day and not have a meeting or read through papers but spend some time with her niece. When she walked into her study after lunch there was a schedule of how Alex's day usually went, along with the fireplace lit and a baby bottle sitting on her desk with milk in it. She assumed that Kai had left these things out so she could feed Alex and move on to having fun with the baby.

She sat down with the sleeping baby and gently touched her head. The baby woke up then and looked up at her aunt for the second time in her life with those big beautiful icy-blue eyes that made Elsa feel like she was looking in a mirror. She also noticed that the baby had a small amount of white-ish blonde hair growing on the top of her head and now that the baby wasn't extremely red due to being pushed out of her former home she seemed to have the same pale/fair skin color that Elsa had.

"Well, good morning, Xander. Oh, is it alright if I call you that? I've always liked the name Xander." Elsa said smiling at the tiny girl.

"My name is Elsa, I don't really care what you call me though." Elsa said kissing the girl on the head.

"Not ,much of a talker are you? That's alright, we can still be friends."

And with that Elsa and Xander spent the rest of the day together, just having fun and getting used to one another.

**Five Years Later-About 6am**

"Elsie!" A small voice comes from the doorway and footsteps get louder the closer she gets to her aunt's bed

"Elsie, get up! Come on! Get up!" She says lying on top of her aunt, who is rolled on her side.

"Mhm, go back to bed Alex." Elsa says, feeling like she has heard this somewhere before.

"I can't! The sky is awake, so _**I**_ am awake, so I have to play!" The smaller platinum blonde says bouncing a little.

"Pfff, go play by yourself." Elsa says gently pushing the little girl off of her and rolling over on her stomach. The little girl now sits on the floor thinking of ways to get her best friend awake.

She jumps back up on the bed and on top of her aunt once she has got a plan. "Do you wanna play in the snow? It snowed really hard last night and we could go sledding and ice skating and have all the fun in the world!" The little girl says excitedly and sits on the edge of the bed, hoping her aunt will agree to do her most favorite thing in the world: playing in the snow.

Elsa thinks for a moment and then rolls over and swings her legs over the bed. "I guess we can play in the snow for a little bit." She says stretching and yawning.

"Hooray! Come on, Elsie! Hurry up! Come on!" The little girl basically jumps up and down in excitement.

"Okay, okay, we both have to change into outside clothes, so go do that and then come back here and then we can go outside." Elsa says walking over to her wardrobe.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Xander says running off, her silvery-white blonde hair flying behind her in a braid as she sprints towards her room.

"Sheesh, that girl may look like me but she acts just like Anna." Elsa say to herself, changing into dark pants, boots, and a thick, fuzzy sweater that Xander got her for her birthday. It had a snowflake pattern on it and it was a little big but she couldn't help but put it on smiling because she knew her niece would be excited just to see her wear it once. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and put a hat on and awaited her niece's arrival. She wouldn't put mittens on, there would be no point, Xander would want to play with the magic and she'd probably lose the gloves anyway.

"I'm back, we can go now, come on!" Alex said jumping and grabbing Elsa's hand and dragging her down the stairs.

"Hey, shhh, you don't wanna wake up mama and papa, do you?" Elsa asked the little girl who seemed to get quiet at the mention of her parents.

They reached the door to the courtyard and Alex burst through it, ready to play in the snow. Her and Elsa had a lot of fun sledding but when they went to go ice skating the pond hadn't completely frozen over and Elsa knew that, but Xander didn't and went to run and jump on the ice.

"Alex, wait don't go yet!" Elsa yelled but Alex kept going. Elsa began to run after the girl but stopped when the girl ran out on the not-yet-frozen pond and instead of falling through the ice, with each step she took, the pond froze over, just like when Elsa was fleeing from Arendelle on her coronation day. Elsa just stood there, dumb-struck. She had no idea that the girl had her powers too. She figured since she acted like Anna she was completely normal, just like Anna, but she was wrong.

Little Xander noticed that her usually very enthusiastic aunt wasn't coming onto the ice to play with her she stopped. Xander felt a little funny with her aunt staring at her like she had just killed something and taken a bite out of it.

"Elsie? Aren't you gonna come play with me?" Xander said in a soft voice but loud enough that she was sure her aunt heard her.

"You know, Xander? I'm not feeling too well, I think we should go back inside." Elsa said in monotone, her eyes still wide and a churning feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, okay." Xander said, her mood instantly dropping as she took her aunts hand, which made the older platinum blonde jump away a little and then they continued walking about a foot away from each other.

All the while, Xander thought that she did something bad and that was why her best friend in the whole world didn't want to hold her hand or play with her. They got to the door and Xander went in first and saw that her mother was up. She took of her boots and ran to her mother with tears in her eyes. Anna, fearing the worst walked into the little girl's bedroom so they could talk about what happened when she was outside with Elsa.

Meanwhile, Elsa took of her scarf and hat and hung them on a coat rack by the door. She walked to her room which was two floors above where her sister and niece were. She closed and door and stared at the doorknob for a long while, and then deciding it was for the best, reached forward and clicked the lock in place.

**Oh noes!**


	4. Pinky-Promise

**Alexandria: Chapter Three- Pinky Promise**

Anna sat on her five-year-olds bed just holding her while she cried, she still didn't know what had happened between her daughter and her sister but all she knew was her daughter came in crying and Elsa looked like she just watched someone bleed to death or something, a mixture of scared and surprised and freaked out.

"Alex? Will you tell me what's wrong? I can't help if I don't know what is wrong." Anna said feeling like she had a blindfold on because she was clueless.

"Sure." Her silvery-haired daughter sniffled. "Aunt Elsie and I were playing outside, and we were having so much fun but then we were going to go ice skating and she just stopped, and started staring at me like I did something wrong, I don't know why. Then she said she didn't feel good so I thought that was the problem and when I tried to hold her hand she jumped away from me, like I burned her or something, Mama, why did she do that? Did I do something bad? Is that why she doesn't love me?"

"Hey! That is enough of that, Elsa loves you, she loves you more than anything in the whole world and I don't know why she is acting strange but don't take it personally okay? I'll figure it out. By the way, Daddy is going to visit the trolls today; do you wanna go with him?" Anna said assuring her daughter that everything was okay.

"I _love _the trolls! Of course I wanna go!" Alex said, almost forgetting about what happened earlier that morning. She went to walk out the door and stopped, Alex turned around to face her mother.

"If you do see Elsie, would you tell her I love her, please?" Alex said tears filling her eyes.

"Of course, Alex" Anna said kissing her daughters forehead. "Now go get Daddy up, would you?"

"Okay Mommy." Alex said and walked down the hallway to wake her father up.

*Meanwhile, in Elsa's room*

"You're a big girl, Elsa, you can handle this, conceal, don't feel, you'll be fine, don't freeze everything over again, conceal, don't fee-" A knock at the door snapped the platinum blonde out of her conversation with her mind. Not just any knock, Anna's knock.

"Elsa? Can I come in?" Anna's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"You'd better not, I…I-I'm not feeling well, you should go." Elsa said frantically, trying to get her red-headed sister to leave.

"Don't you play that card with me, you know better, Elsa, open the door. Is it locked? Elsa we talked about this, no more locking doors, Elsa? I know you can hear me." Anna stopped and listened, listening for anything, any sign that meant she had gotten to her emotional-wreck of a sister.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The voice of her blonde sister permeated through the thick wood of the door, it was obvious that she was crying due to the airy sound of her voice, Elsa never sounded like that, she was the strong one, the protector, well, now it was Anna's turn to be strong.

"I will _always_ want to build a snowman with you, but you have to open the door." Anna said, pressing her hand against the door.

There was a rustle, signifying movement, and a click sounded. Anna grabbed the handle of the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Anna opened the door and gasped at what she saw. The room was covered in white streaks of frost, all leading to the bottom of the door where Elsa seemed to have been sitting and snowflakes hung in midair, just frozen there. Anna left the door open behind her and slowly moved towards her older sibling, who was currently on her bed, tears streaming down her face and turning to little ice beads before landing in her lap, where there happened to be quite a few of the ice beads.

"Elsa? Do you wanna talk about what happened today, with Alex?" Anna said laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"She has my powers, too, you know. She was running towards the pond and it wasn't really frozen over yet, I told her to stop but she just kept running and instead of falling through the ice she froze the pond with her feet, just like I froze the fjord remember?" Elsa said looking up at her sister and wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Really?" Anna said taking her sisters freezing cold hands his her own.

"Yes, she has my powers, and I'm sure they will get stronger with her age just like mine did." Elsa said calming down a slight bit.

"You know, instead of shutting her out and making her feel like you don't love her like you did to me, you could teach her how to use her powers and show her how to embrace them."

"I don't even know how to use them, how am I supposed to teach someone else how to?" Elsa said looking into her sister's warm blue eyes, not like hers, Anna's eyes were loving and warm and hopeful. Elsa's were cold and broken, like her soul.

"Well, Kristoff and I don't really know what we are doing but we have to raise her, how can teaching her how to use her powers be any different? Do you want her to hide them like you and then all of the sudden almost kill everyone in the kingdom? No, thank you."Anna said and instantly regretting it with the hurt look on Elsa's face.

"I'm sorry Elsa but in all honesty, father made you hide your powers, which only made it worse for you, you of all people should know that, don't make the same mistake he did." Anna said standing up and walking over to the door. "Oh, and by the way, Alex told me to tell you that she still loves you, even if you shut her out." Anna left with that last statement hoping it would knock some sense into Elsa. Just then a short little platinum blonde girl ran up the stairs making sure her mother went done the opposite set, so she wouldn't be seen. She walked to her aunt's bedroom and popped her head around the doorframe to see her aunt cradling her head in her hands.

"Are you scared?" Alex said catching the older blonde's attention.

"What?" Elsa said looking at Xander strangely.

"When I have a nightmare and I wake up, my room looks like this, but only when I'm scared, and then I run up here so I can sleep with you and you fight the monsters away." Alex said walking over to her aunt and climbing up in her lap.

"Yeah, actually, I am scared." Elsa said more tears making their way down her face but they never turned to ice beads because a small, warm hand brushed them away before that could happen.

"I'll fight your monsters away, Elsie, don't worry." Alex said softly, wrapping her arms around her aunt's neck and kissing her cheek, because when Alex was scared, Elsie held her like that and it made her feel a whole lot better.

"Thank you, Alex, I'm so sorry I acted the way I did, I didn't mean to shut you out." Elsa said crying harder into her nieces little shoulder, allowing herself to be weak.

"That's okay, Elsie, I still love you, no matter what okay? You're my best friend in the whole world." Alex said with conviction and it lifted Elsa's heart.

"I love you too, Xander, no matter what."

"Pinky-promise?"

"Pinky-promise."


End file.
